Life of a princess
by Sara Belle Swan Is the name
Summary: Maria merryweather moves to Moonacre. What could possibly go wrong? There is a curse in moonacre, but not one that will destroy the valley. Find out what that curse might be. I may bring some new characters into this, Not sure at the moment. I am updating frequently. Oh and some suggestive idea's are very welcome. Maria/Robin First one to review gets a prize! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

I stand at my fathers grave. Staring at the top of the casket. With one lithe motion I sadly drop my one red rose into the hole. I take a deep breath in and collect myself. I look over and Miss Heliotrope is gazing at me, trying unsucessfully to find out my emotions. I nod and force a smile. How? I'm not sure but I manage it anyway.

I take careful steps to my left until I am infront of my already buried mother's grave. I place my other rose ontop of the marble. I look around to remember everything as it was. What catches my eye is a boy, wearing a lot of leather and a bowler hat leaning against a pillar watching me. I quickly turn away.

I sniffle and clear my throat. I take my place back beside Miss Heliotrope and tell her "I'm ready to leave now."

She nods this time and tells me "Okay." I walk to the carriage and she tells the grave diggers to begin filling it and lets everyone else leave, like the minister. My curiousity gets the best of me and I look back to the pillar and the bowler hat boy has dissapeared.

Before she starts walking back I let one solid tear slip out but I brush it away before anyone could notice, with the palm of my hand.

Miss Heliotrope finally climbs in and we head off to the reading of the will.

We arrive and I walk up the steps. Miss Heliotrope and I are led into a big room, with shelves and vast windows, along with one solitary desk and three chairs.

I take the right chair and we listen to the man across from us as he begins speaking.

"Now due to your father passing we have to read the will." I roll my eye's at his dumbing it down. He doesn't seem to notice and continues. "As you've probably already been told, Mr. Merryweather lost his money and house, So he no longer could keep that in the will. The only thing else he left was this book."

He pulls a rather large book out from under the desk and places it before us. "As he wrote 'Leave this 'The ancient secret of moonacre' book to my beautiful daughter Maria merryweather. I hope she will treasure it and keep it in the family for decades to come." He sighs and tells us "That is all he left. I'm very sorry for your loss Miss merryweather." This catches my attention and I look up and meet his eye's. "I knew your father very well, He was a friend. I was there when you were born. He came out with a smile on his face and said "Look! It's Maria, my beautiful daughter."

I find myself smiling at the thought. I answer "Thank you." I couldn't find any other words to say. From there I grab the book and we dapart to go to our house.

When we get there I go to my room and lock it. I was sad to leave. The house I grew up in for the past 13 years, just leaving behind because of my fathers mistakes.

I set it on my bed and get dressed in my gold night gown. I push back the comforter and lay down. I don't bother turning off the light. I fall asleep reading the book my father left me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So It took me forever to write this! I kept rewriting almost every sentence, but this is the second chapter. Which reminds me as a surprise, here's a shout out to Sasa11! Your awesome, everyone go check her profile out. She's really given me the Inspiration to continue this story. I know this is short but I haven't slept since yesterday. I will make the next chapter longer. Oh! Give me some suggestions for what to do, Thanks and here's the 2nd chapter!**

I wake up in the morning feeling very drowsy. I lay in bed as long as I can, but that does not last very long. Soon I can hear Miss Heliotrope knocking on the door saying "Maria dear breakfast is ready!" I sit up and rub my eye's, trying to wake up.

"Great! I will be out in a moment." I told her. I could hear her faint click-clack of her shoes on the floor. I push the blanket off my legs and shiver from the cold. I quickly dress in skinny denim pants and a long sleeve, pulling a warm leather jacket over my slender bodice, lacing my boots up in record time. Even though girls are not meant to wear pants here in london, I don't care what people think.

Anyway, today I am going to be traveling to Moonacre in a carriage for a long while. I throw my blanket and pillows in a large box, that people will collect later.

I walk down the stairs and into the dining room where toast and porridge were out. I went to sit down in my regular seat when I hear a gasp.

I roll my eyes. Miss Heliotrope stutters when speaking "Maria, w-what are y-you wearing?" I sit and start putting stuff on my plate. "I decided I'm going to wear my pants since It's rather cold outside and I am going to be stuck in a carriage all day." I explain. She wants to complain but can't find anything to argue about so she just sits and we eat.

"So how long are we riding in the carriage?" I ask.

She swallows and replies "Only eight hours, good thing we're not traveling anywhere else." She manages to pull a cheery facade. I don't believe it.

After breakfast and everything is loaded into the carriages, Me and Miss Heliotrope look back at the house with her arm around my shoulder. "Who knows? This could be good for us!" She tries to make this into a good thing.

I scoff and humor her. I say "Yeah, maybe." I look back at my home while we are riding away. I sigh and know this is gonna be a long ride.

I slide down in my seat and fall asleep easily.

**Ariving at the Merryweathers**

I am awoke when the carriage lurches forward and Miss Heliotrope shrieks. I fall into the floor. I groan, pushing myself up. Hearing a thud on the roof of the carriage I stick my head out the window only to be pulled out by none other than leather and bowler hat boy. I scream "Let go of me!" I'm almost slipping off the roof when I feel hands around my legs, Miss Heliotrope pulling me down.

Some where between the struggle and my screams I fall onto the ground. I cough and hold my stomach in pain. My face scrunches up. I hear a thud and screams. My vision goes hazy and I start shivering. Why? I'm not sure, I mean It's not absolutely cold, just colder than usual.

I feel warm arms evenlope me and I draw closer to it, thinking It's Miss Heliotrope resting my head on the chest. I feel like I'm being lifted. I freeze, knowing very well Miss Heliotrope cannot carry me.

The walking turns to running. My Instincs kick in, my eye's open and I start slapping and punching as hard as I can. The end result? I get dropped. Bowler hat boy was the one carrying me. I crawl to my legs and bolt into the carriage and we're moving again

"Robin get her!" One of the other bandits scream at who I assume to be robin. I look out the window and notice the gates closing and a fuming robin holding onto the bars. I smile and wave tauntingly. What I failed to notice was that my head was bleeding really bad.

I collapse in the carriage floor, passed out.

**A/N: So this was really short but I'm super tired. Sorry, don't kill me. lol Anyway Suggestions are very welcome! **

**~Love, Maria DeNoir 3**


End file.
